Love
by CID Romance
Summary: SachVi based story. Peep into the story to know more...


Hello guys. An idea popped in my mind so I wrote it down. It's on my favorite couple Sachvi. Set after the episode Jungli Manav, where Sachin was bitten by the man.

* * *

EVENING 20.00 PM  
BUREAU  
PARKINGLOT

The case was solved & all went to home.

Sachin went to his car & tried to open his side door, when someone snatched the key. He turned & saw Purvi standing with an angry expression. He knew that she was very angry on him, so he tried to convince her.

Sachin(lovingly): Dar…

Purvi(cut him with cold-angry expression): Jaake passenger seat pe baitho…

Sachin obeyed her like a good-boy. Purvi start the car & they went to home.

SACHIN HOME

They went inside & Sachin sat on the sofa, while Purvi went to the kitchen to fetch water. She came with a glass & handed over to him. He drank the water & Purvi putted it back in the kitchen. Sachin saw her coming out of the kitchen.

Sachin: Jaan…

Purvi: Jaaw jaake fresh hojaaw aur haan haant nahin bhigna chahiye… samjhe…?

Sachin nodded & silently went into his room. He put his watch, batch, gun & other things on the table. He tried to unbutton his shirt, but his hand was causing him problem. He struggled for seconds, when a hand reached his chest & started to unbutton his shirt. He saw her with angry expression unbuttoning his shirt. When all the buttons were open she went at the back of him & softly pulled out his shirt.

Purvi: Mujhe bula nahin sakte the…?Haan haan main kaise bhul gayi…Senior Inspector Sachin toh OVER-SUPERMAN hain nah…?(Sachin tried to say something, but she cut him) Jaaw jaake naha ke aaw…

Sachin went into the bathroom to fresh-up. After sometime he came out in track-pants with bare chest. His hair was wet. He saw Purvi already changed in white shorts & red top with hair tied in a ponytail. He couldn't control himself after seeing her in such an avatar. He threw the towel on the bed & hugged her from backside. She shivered on his touch. He kissed her shoulder & water of his hair were falling on her neck, sliding down her chest. They were lost in each other, when Purvi saw his hand & realized that it was not the right time for all this. She turned in the hug & pushed Sachin a little far. He looked at her confused. She held his arm & made him sit on the sofa & began to rub his hair, then sat beside him & bandaged his hand. It was paining, so he closed his eyes tight. Seeing him in so an situation her eyes became moist. When she was done with the bandaging, he opened his eyes & found tears in her eyes. She put all the things again in the kit, when Sachin held her arm. She turned her face to the other side. He made her face him & saw tears rolling down her eyes. He cleared her tears nodding no.

Sachin: I am sorry jaan… I know u r hurt… lekin main karta bhi kya… jab itni logon ki jaan khatre mein tha toh main apne aapne bare mein kaise sochta…

Purvi: Maana ki itni logon ko khatra tha… lekin ek baar keh nahin sakte the ki un logon ne tumhe kaanta hain… tumne sunna tha nah… Salunkhe sir ne kya kaha tha… Zjaada apne sharir ko kaam mein rakhne se woh virus aur tezi se pheilta hain… lekin tumhe kya…? Tumhe toh sirf apni parri hain kissi aur ke bare mein nahin… I hate u…

Sachin(loving): …but I love U

Purvi(angry): I hate U

Sachin: I love U 2-much

Purvi turned with her back towards him. He smiled & got closer to her & kissed her on her shoulder. She closed her eyes feeling his hot breath. He made her turn & their faces went closer & closer. They were about to kiss, when Sachin remembered something & moved back. Purvi opened her eyes & saw him sitting a bit far of her.

Sachin: Nahin Purvi main kuch dino ke liye we can't have any physical relation. Kyunki virus abhi bhi mere sharir mein hain… antidote toh lagaya hain lekin kuch din mein poora asar karega… (held her face with his hands)then I can make love to u…

Purvi(putting her hands on his one): Don't worry Sachin I can wait… Chalo baton baton mein main toh bhul hi gayi ki dinner karna hain… (forwarding him a bowl)Chalo fatafat soup pilo…

Sachin(making faces): Soup…!

Purvi: Dekho Sachu… no nakhre… salunkhe sir ne kaha hain ki agar healty khaoge toh jald hi theek hojaaoge…

Sachin(treid to protest): Lekin…

Purvi: Lekin wekin kuch nahin… Chalo muh kholo

With great difficulty he finished his soup & they went to sleep in each other arms.

AFTER 2 MONTHS

HOSPITAL  
DR CABIN

Doctor: So Mr. Sachin now u r fully cured. Now u can have physical relation with your wife…

Sachin: Thank u doctor…

Doctor: U r welcome…

He shake hands with the doctor & moved out of the hospital. He directly made his way towards bureau. Purvi urgently had to go to bureau, but before going she gave him a list of instructions.

BUREAU

Sachin entered & saw everyone very busy. Nikhil saw him first.

Nikhil: Arey sir aap…?

Hearing Nikhil voice everyone attention got on the entrance & saw Sachin standing.

Acp: Arey Sachin tum jahan kaise…? Tumhe toh humne chutti di hain…?

Sachin: Haan sir bas main yahin kehne aaya tha ki main bilkul theek hun… aur ab duty firse join kar sakta hun…

Acp: Arey yeh toh bohot achi baat hain…

Sachin: Sir if u don't mind… Kya main abhi se join kar sakta hun…?

Acp: Are u sure…?

Sachin: Yes sir…

Acp: Theek hain, but haan be very careful….

Sachin: Yes sir…

Acp: Good…

Just then Acp got a call & he moved out of the bureau. Here Sachin eyes were searching Purvi. Nikhil saw that & smirked.

Nikhil: Woh nahin hain sir…?

Sachin: Kya…?

Nikhil: Purvi…

Sachin: acha kahan gayi hain…?

Nikhil: Baaki ke saath crime scene pe gayi hain…

Sachin: Crime scene…? Aur Shreya…?

Pankaj: Sir Shreya Rajat sir ke saath Goa gayi hain… kissi case ke silsile mein…

Sachin: Acha…

Nikhil: Sir case toh sirf naam ka hain…

Sachin: Nikhil…

Nikhil: Sorry sir…

Sachin nodded, then they broke in laughter. Just then Duo, Anjalie, Purvi & Vineet entered.

Anjalie: are bhai aap jahan…? Aapko toh ghar pe hona chahiye…

Abhijeet: Haan… humne kaha tha na ki jab tak tum theek nahin hojaate kaam pe mat aana…

Anjalie: Aur nahin toh kya…

Sachin: Arey meri maa main ab bilkul theek hun….

Purvi: Tum doctor ho…?

Sachin: Are nahin Purvi… Doctor ne khud kaha hain… (He saw all looking sternly at him)Kasam se…

Daya: Acha theek hain… Chalo sab apne apne kaam pe lag jaw…

Everyone went to their desk & Sachin followed Purvi.

Purvi: Kya hain…?

Sachin: Jaan sachi I am absolutely fine… trust me…

Purvi: Theek hain…

EVENING 22.00 PM  
BUREAU PARKING

The case got solved & everyone moved to home. Only Sachvi were left. Purvi put her bag in the car backseat & was about to open the car front seat door, when Sachin held her waist from behind. Purvi hair, as always, was tied in a ponytail. Sachin kissed her neck. Purvi closed her eyes & felt his hot breath. He turned her & slowly brought his face near hers, but before their lips could met a fake coughing sound came from behind. Sachvi came into real world & jumped apart. There Rajat was standing with Shreya. Shreya was hard trying not to laugh, while Rajat was standing with a smirk on his face. Sachvi blushed to their core. Rajeya went to Sachvi.

Rajat: Sorry yaar… Tumhaara lovely moment humne barbaad kar diya…

Sachin: Rajat…!

Rajat: Aise aankhein mat dikha… warna aaj ki yeh kartoot kal sab ke saamne bhi khul sakta hain…

Purvi: Matlab…?

Shreya: Matlab yeh pyaar Bhabhiji… yeh joh mausam chaaya huwa tha na uska ek namoona humne le liya hain… Yeh dekho…(She showed them the pic)

Purvi tried to snatch her mobile, but Shreya was quick enough to hide it in her jacket inside pocket.

Sachin: Kya chahiye tumdono ko…?

Shreya: Ab aaye ne line pe bhai…

Rajat: Woh saare pics joh tumne mere aur Shreya ke click kiya tha na… woh saare ke saare mujhe chahiye…

Shreya: Aur bhai humme bhi shopping karni hain…

Sachin: Humme…!

Voice: Haan hum…

Sachvi turned & saw Anjalie, Tasha, Tarika & Roma standing.

Purvi: Tum sab…?

Anjalie: haan bhabhijaan… hum sab…

Tasha: Toh bhai ab aap decide kariye shopping ya Acp sir ke aage barbaadi…

Sachin: Theek hain maataon jaise aapki marzi…

Girls: yeah….

Rajat: Acha chalo ab humme chalna chahiye… Romantic couple ko thora romance karne dete hain…

All laughed & Sachvi blushed. After sometime Sachvi went home.

SACHVI HOME

The car stopped in front of the house & Sachin attacked Purvi neck. He was planting wet kisses. They entered the house kissing each other. Even to close the main door, he pushed her on the door & locked it, still kissing. Purvi threw her bag on the sofa & held Sachin neck. Their kiss was hot & passionate. They entered the bedroom & Sachvi fell on the bed. He kissed her neck & upper chest part giving her passion marks. He was slowly unbuttoning her shirt. He tossed the bit aside & kissed her stomach. Sachin got up & pulled out his shirt, which was already opened by his love, exploring his muscular chest. He pulled out her shirt & her jeans leaving her in her innerwear. He then removed all her clothes. His erection was expanding seeing her. He pulled out his clothes & laid on her. They made love to each other. Purvi eyes were moist, because of the fact of the separation of 2 months. Sachin saw the tears & sucked it. They again made love the way they did on their first consummation.

In those 2 months they didn't had any physical relation, but hugged each other, slept in each other arms & also snuggled each other. The main thing in their relation is love & understanding.

* * *

In a relation where love & understanding is, I bet there will be no problem in that relation. Love not only means consummation & cuddle. It means understanding, separation, lost your dearest things, etc. It can also be a virtue representing human kindness, compassion and affection.

In simple short:

LOVE IS NOTHING ELSE THEN THE UNSELFISH LOYAL AND BENEVOLENT CONCERN FOR THE GOOD OF ANOTHER

As U Know I Always said Love is Life

AM I RIGHT OR AM I RIGHT…

* * *

Hi guys…  
How r u…?  
Sorry for not updating my stories…  
Actually I am really busy.  
Today while having lunch I saw the episode of jungli manav, so an idea popped into my mind & I thought that before I forgot it, let me write it down…  
What do u guys think…?  
Was it worthy…?  
Hopefully u liked it…  
Bye bye tc love u all…


End file.
